


Spend your love (until you're broke inside)

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha rejection, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angry Sam, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But not very historical, Cas-stalking, Cruelty, Dean gets raped, Desperate Castiel, First Time, Forced Marriage, Hurt, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Minor comfort, Misunderstandings, Modern take on sirens, Not A Fix-It, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Prompt Fic, Protective Sam Winchester, Rowena is kinda a bitch, Sappy Love Confessions, Semi-public masturbation, Siren Dean, Supportive Gabriel, True Mates, Witch Curses, michael is an asshole, slick, somewhat open ending, witch rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:Omega Dean is engaged to Alpha Cas until he is raped by another Alpha. Cas is forced to break off the engagement and Dean’s father doesn’t want anything to do with him since Dean is no longer pure. A witch decides to take pity on Dean and turn him into a siren to lure Alphas to their deaths. When Cas finds out he is determined to save Dean.Or,The one where even cruel fate can’t keep Dean and Cas apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all and welcome to my next fic! :D  
> Please note the tags (and especially the archive warnings), this fic gets so rough before it gets better, okay? Stay safe while reading <3
> 
> Thank you very much my prompter for giving me this and thank you BeeCas for always being there for me!  
> Much love to you and to all you readers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are uncomfortable with reading rape scenes then please don't feel bad about skipping it! You will understand the rest of the story anyway :)  
> If you wish to refrain from reading the rape, skip the last part of the chapter (starting with _"Everything was dad's fault"_ ).

 

 

“You have to understand that this truly is the best course of action, Cassie.”

The old leather creaked when Castiel shifted in the chair in front of Michael’s desk. “The only thing I _have to_ see is that you are putting our family’s reputation before my happiness.”

Michael rolled his eyes in the exact same way he always chastised Gabriel for doing. “Don’t be so melodramatic, everyone marries and some do it more for duty than for love, it’s nothing weird. Just look at me and Naomi.”

Castiel squinted at his older brother. “It makes sense for you, in a horribly 1820s kind of way. You’re the head of the household now that father has passed and you need to produce heirs for the Sandover Company to survive the industrial revolution.”

Michael shifted and the scent of his annoyance wafted over to Castiel. “Must you talk like a history text book?”

“Must you force me to marry an Omega I have never met?” Castiel was perhaps being petty but his Alpha senses told him to rebel against this invasion of his private life. “I am merely 32, have you even considered what to do with Gabriel?”

“We will not discuss Gabriel.” Michael snapped, almost in his Alpha voice, and Castiel’s hackles rose. Father had used to have this commanding aura that made Castiel want to defer to him but Michael wasn’t held in the same esteem, at least not by Castiel. He had thought that perhaps it would come with time, when Michael had grown into his duties at Sandover but now with this forced marriage being shoved down his throat Castiel wasn’t so sure.

“So Gabriel, despite being older than me, gets to roam free spreading his seed in the wind and I have to be caged?”

“First of all,” Michael started in a clipped tone. “Gabriel is a Beta and therefore not as eligible a bachelor as you. And second, Gabriel is a lost cause, you’re the one I need to help me salvage this family’s reputation. If I and my future heir die you will inherit the company, as is your right as the second Alpha son, you need heirs of your own.”

“What about Inias?” Castiel muttered petulantly and completely un-Alpha like.

“The boy is fifteen and also a Beta, your argument is moot.”

Castiel knew that but he didn’t want to inherit the Sandover company and would gladly give it to Inias if it came to that, Beta or not. “You’re making this about subgender like a sexist asshole.”

“And you’re making this entirely too hard on all of us!” Michael exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table. In the corner of his eye Castiel saw Michael’s manservant jumping but Castiel merely raised an eyebrow at the outburst. How ungentlemanly. “You will meet with the Omega and you will be civil. You know you have a reputation of being difficult, at this rate you will die a spinster.”

“And who will suffer the most from that?” Castiel sneered, tempted to tell his brother how he certainly was no virgin but what would be the point of that? Pointless bragging wasn’t his forte anyhow. “You and the family, so much that you would rather pay someone to marry me then hope I find someone on my own?”

“You knew about the money?” Good on Michael for having the presence of mind to look bothered by the reveal.

“I may be difficult to socialize with but I am hardly an imbecile.” Castiel answered in a scathing tone and took grim satisfaction in his brother’s shamed scent. “And I have handled our finances since I was 25, did you think I wouldn’t notice a transaction such as that? At least have the decency to tell me what’s wrong with the Omega before I meet her. Or him.”

Michael looked put off but if Castiel knew him, which he did, he would say that his brother was more offended at being called out on this than for the reason he gave.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t marry him if there was some kind of deficiency? That’s low, Castiel, especially for you.”

Castiel leaned forward in the creaky chair, hoping to impose as much of his angry Alpha scent on his brother as possible.

“You know very well that that wasn’t what I meant. And dare I remind you that if he’s barren your little ploy will have failed.”

Michael sneered at him but Castiel didn’t avert his eyes, too angered by the _especially for you_ comment.

“His name is Dean Winchester,” Michael muttered after a while. “And from what I could tell there is nothing wrong with him, except perhaps that his father has a taste for gambling that’s both immense and only overshadowed by his ineptitude at craps.”

Castiel leaned back again, chewing on that piece of information for a moment. “The Winchester family? Weren’t they huge within the gun industry a couple of years back?”

Michael shrugged and leaned back too. “They were, until old man Winchester passed and his son John got his hands on the company. They manage overseas exports now and they are dwindling.”

“I suppose a combination of gambling debts and the lack of a brother whom to exploit make it difficult to keep the company floating?”

Michael flashed his fangs momentarily but Castiel wasn’t the least intimidated, not when he knew he was right. But still, to have secured that the Winchester family would come into the Novak fold and at the same time getting rid of the pesky problem that was Castiel’s continued bachelor life was a great move on Michael’s side, Castiel had to give him that.

“There is no need to get snarky.” Michael muttered when Castiel only quirked his lips in a barely there smile.

“You’re right, thank you big brother for buying me a pretty wife.”

“He _is_ pretty.” Michael argued as if Castiel had hinted at the opposite. “If I wasn’t already married I would have sunken my teeth into that blemish free little neck of his myself.”

“No.” Castiel stared at Michael with hard eyes, his Alpha instincts rising to protect what wasn’t even his yet. “You have bought him for me, I won’t stand to listen to you talk about him like that.”

“Look at you.” Michael mused with obvious amusement, much to Castiel’s annoyance. “Already chewing my head off for flirting with your Omega. I knew you would come around, your inner Alpha won’t let you do otherwise.”

Castiel stood up and pulled at the hem of his waistcoat, smoothing out the creases. “You have your ice queen of a wife, you have only yourself to blame that there will never be a proper mating between you two, and you will do well to keep your paws off what’s mine.”

“You don’t have to mate to be married.” Michael almost sniffed but Castiel didn’t stay to listen. Instead he went to the den in the Novak mansion, hoping to find Gabriel’s company along with a good sherry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I hate this.”

Dad snorted. “You hate everything I do for you. Just see this as a great opportunity for you to actually be of help to your family. As an Omega this is a great honor, don’t you think?”

Did Dean think it felt like an honor to be sold like cattle to save their family from a debt that his Alpha father had incurred on them? No, no he did not. But he had already said as much and it didn’t stand to be repeated, apparently. Dad had already signed the papers, Dean had already met, and been approved by, the elder brother with whom the transaction had taken place. Dean was Novak property now and he would have to practice his grateful smile and curtsying if he was hoping to survive.

With a sigh he entered the car that would take them to the Novak mansion situated out of the rush of town. Sam gave him a sympathetic look and Dean took comfort in knowing that if he did this everything would be better for his beloved little brother, at least. Sam was an Alpha and would inherit the Winchester Arms Company either when he came of age and dad was satisfied that he could handle it or dad died. Dean, as an Omega, would get nothing but at least if he did this, if he married that Novak guy, then they could keep the company long enough for Sam to right every wrong dad had done so far.

“It’s gonna be great.” Dean said with an easy smile because smiles were the only armor he had nowadays and he did well to remember that.

He hated to make Sam worried but lately it had been getting harder and harder to hide his feelings from his little brother. Sam was growing up, barely past his twenties he was already smarter than Dean and he had so many ideas, so many plans to help the company without Dean doing this. They had discussed it, late at night, but Dean had debunked everything. Because if Sam’s plans were to work dad would have to be out of the picture, or at least the company, and Dean just didn’t see that happening, even with Sam insisting the company’s executive board mostly agreed with the younger Alpha. No, surely this was the fastest and easiest solution. Best for everyone, except perhaps Dean.

Sam gave him a dubious look but dad entered the car then too and the driver pulled away from their scrappy house before they could say anything else, which was really for the best, Dean thought. He didn’t want to arrive at this soirée the Novaks were throwing in anticipation of the nuptials smelling like upset Omega. Dean had taken time to groom himself to look his best because even if this was an arranged marriage he didn’t want he was still hoping for his future husband to be nice and for him to like Dean. Judging by Michael Novak Dean thought he would at least have a handsome husband, if slightly stiff and boring.

 

*****

 

Only about half an hour into the party Dean was seriously thinking about hanging himself. He was _so bored_. The Novaks were in general dull and snarky, in Dean’s opinion. The only one he and Sam had been looking forward to meet in person had been Gabriel Novak, who was known around town as a party animal and kind of the token black sheep, but Dean had been unceremoniously informed by a stoic butler that Gabriel wasn’t invited to this.

The youngest Novak brother, Inias, seemed nice enough but he had disappeared somewhere with Sam for some reason Dean didn’t know but suspected had something to do with their shared interest in fire arms. Inias was only fifteen, not even wet behind the ears, and seemed to have the general interest in guns and pistols of an enthusiastic youth and Sam of course liked them because they were his livelihood.

Dean wasn’t pouting about being left out, though, he was sure Sam would boast about Dean’s sharpshooting abilities, which were far above average and the more impressing since he was an Omega who technically wasn’t supposed to be around guns.

Well, he thought as he sipped the too sweet drink he had been offered at the open bar when he had asked for some whisky, at least the Novaks seemed generally accepting of him even if his station was a bit beneath them. And it seemed only Michael and Dean’s future husband Castiel knew about him being bought. That this was an arranged marriage everyone seemed clear on and accepting of, and Dean suspected it happened a lot in high society.

 _“It’ll be fine.”_ He repeated for the twentieth time and tried not to chug his drink. He passed the glass off to a waiter as he swept past with a silver platter full of empty glasses. The Novaks sure drank a lot. _“This is fine. Now if only this Cas-whatever guy could—”_

Dean turned around when a new scent wrapped around him and it was just as cliché and horribly embarrassing as it was in sappy romance novels. Because the butler by the door had just announced that Castiel Novak had walked into the room and Dean could do nothing but gawk at the Alpha. At _his_ Alpha. Well fuck, Dean knew about true mates and shit like that but hardly anyone met theirs. People married because they fell in love with someone and liked their scent well enough, or they married because of convenience because suppressing your heat or rut for too long was unhealthy. Marrying someone didn’t have to mean that you needed to exchange mating bites, mating was old-fashioned and though encouraged it didn’t happen without an extremely strong bond. A marriage could be divorced, a mating could only be broken by death.

And yet Dean took one look at Castiel, his scent barely reaching Dean’s sensitive Omega nose, and he knew he needed to mate this Alpha. Preferably yesterday. Suddenly he felt conscious of his naked neck and the target it put on him. He wanted to wear an old-timey collar to protect him from any fangs that weren’t his mate’s.

Castiel’s gaze zoned in on Dean the moment after Dean noticed him and holy hell, the man’s eyes were intense. Dean stood rooted to the spot, almost trembling in anticipation as Castiel made his way over to him and if Dean had been able to focus on anything else other than the Alpha stalking over to him he would have seen the crowd around them and how they parted for Castiel. How they glanced at Dean and tittered behind well-manicured hands, knowingly and a little jealously.

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel rumbled in a voice obviously made to make Dean present anytime and anywhere.

“Castiel Novak.” Dean responded in a shamefully shaky voice, lowering his eyes in acceptance of the Alpha’s dominance. Dean usually hated cowering before Alphas and he didn’t have to be a genius to understand why it felt good to do it for Castiel, not when his whole body flushed with arousal.

“Look at me.” Castiel demanded and Dean peeked up at him, thrilled at the eye-contact. “You were forced into this.”

Dean swallowed at the statement. “Yeah, um, yes sir.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, squinting down at Dean. Fuck, that made him look good, that scrutinizing look.

“Do you wish to leave?”

“Not anymore.”

Something flickered in Castiel’s eyes and he leaned down, so goddamn close, to rasp against Dean’s ear, “Good because I don’t intend to let you.”

 

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Dean. They ate and it was tasty, he supposed, and they conversed some but Dean would rather forget about that even if his clumsy attempts at refined conversation made Cas laugh merrily, especially after he had shyly asked to be allowed to nickname the Alpha, something that seemed to please him immensely. They danced later in the evening, or Cas danced and Dean was a lump of jelly in the Alpha’s hands. God, Dean never wanted to leave Cas’ embrace.

The Alpha’s arms were strong and he smelled so good Dean went cross-eyed. True, he was a virgin, but he knew where everything went and the longer the evening and the dancing proceeded the more interested he got in trying out his theoretical knowledge. And he was sure an Alpha like Cas, both handsome and older, would know the ins and outs. Dean couldn’t wait until their wedding night and he almost wanted to thank dad for this but felt kind of weird thanking his dad for getting him what would probably amount to the greatest fuck in his life.

Or would it be fucking? Dean looked up into Cas’ attentive eyes and thought that maybe it would be more like making love. There was a difference, right? Dean wanted to know and he wanted to experience it. He hoped their mating would be sweet and slow. Because Cas wanted to mate with him, right?

“I want all of you.” Cas whispered in his whisky voice and Dean blushed when he realized he had asked that out loud. “I never thought I would feel like this, Dean. You have completely entranced me, I would follow you to hell and back.”

“Can’t believe this.” Dean mumbled shyly as they rocked on the dancing floor, probably out of synch with the music but Dean didn’t fucking care. “You’re too good, you’re gonna take it all back.” He swallowed hard over a lump in his throat that suddenly threatened to choke him. “Why would you want someone like me? You could do so much better.”

Cas silenced him with a kiss and yeah, that was an argument Dean could understand because as soon as they locked lips his body told him to shut the fuck up because this was his mate. Biology was always very straight-forward like that.

He moaned prettily when Cas pulled back to just kind of rub their lips together. He melted against the Alpha when Cas pulled him in closer, locking Dean securely against him with a hand on his lower back, dangerously and deliciously close to the swell of his ass.

He darted out his tongue to swipe it against the Alpha’s lips, begging to continue, and Cas growled approvingly of Dean’s daring attitude, swooping down to kiss him again. Deeper and more intimately and Dean was on heat suppressants but even they weren’t strong enough to stop his slick and scent and this point.

Then suddenly they were ripped apart when someone spritzed Cas with water. He turned to growl at one of the stoic butlers but stopped himself at the sight of both Michael Novak and Dean’s dad standing beside the butler. Michael looked disapproving; dad looked amused but definitely trying to hide it. Great, the old man would never let Dean live this down. He would be so smug, goddamnit.

“I’m afraid public copulating isn’t on the agenda, little brother.” Michael said in a derisive tone. “Let’s get you married before you deflower poor Dean, keep it in your pants until next month.”

Cas looked like he had a scathing tone on the tip of his tongue but then he turned to Dean instead, taking his hand in his and bending to kiss it.

“I apologize for my behavior, it was never my intention to lose myself so thoroughly.”

“But you did.” Dean mumbled with flushed cheeks. “And I liked it.”

“Dean!” dad exclaimed, looking uncharacteristically perturbed by Dean’s brashness. Cas only grinned at Dean, making Dean’s insides squirm happily. “We will be taking our leave now, if you don’t mind.”

Dean turned to say that he did mind, that he never wanted to leave Cas’ side, but found that dad was talking to Michael, who nodded.

“I think that would be for the best. And Castiel will agree not to seek out Dean in the month before the wedding.”

Dean gaped because that was hardly fair. He hated that dad nodded on his behalf but apparently not as much as Cas hated Michael speaking for him because he interrupted with a growl.

“Don’t impose stipulations at your own convenience.”

Michael looked haughtily at Cas. “Please, everyone in this room could smell what was about to happen here. Are you telling me that you would be able to control yourself if you met again, especially alone?” he raised an eyebrow and Dean flushed again when Cas opened his mouth only to shut it again. “I thought so. You wouldn’t want to ruin Dean’s reputation and purity, would you? Do the smart thing, Castiel.”

“I will follow Dean to the car.” Cas stated then, his apparent last act of defiance.

“Certainly.” Michael smiled altogether too pleasantly. “I’m sure Inias would love to see the Winchesters off as well, he has become quite taken with Sam after all.”

Cas looked angry as fuck about not getting the last moment alone with Dean but Dean, though disappointed about that as well, was too thrilled about Cas’ possessive behavior to let Michael’s little ploy ruin the few minutes they got. Besides, he liked Inias well enough, and when Sam and dad joined them Inias’ attention was drawn by them and Cas managed to sneak a hasty kiss.

“Wait for me.” He murmured sweetly and Dean could only nod dumbly and duck in for another kiss before dad all but hauled him away and into the car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thing was that Castiel wasn’t a stalker, not really. He wasn’t a creepy knothead who couldn’t control himself. Castiel was, in fact, a certified gentleman and very proud of that.

None of that explained why he had been reduced to a sweaty mess and had to resort to self-loving every night since his meeting with one Dean Winchester. The Omega was simply perfect. Wonderfully beautiful to look at, incredible smell, an unrefined sense of humor that Castiel thought was delightfully refreshing, a hint of bossiness under his submissive demeanor that told Castiel he would be challenged both in and out of bed and he welcomed it, welcomed the dance they would have. Dean would be the perfect breath of air to Castiel’s normally so stale life.

And God almighty, look at that body.

So, yes, Castiel _wasn’t_ a stalker and he had adhered to Michael’s new rule and not met up with Dean once during the two weeks they had been apart so far. Not because he liked doing what Michael wanted, his big brother’s knowing smirk made Castiel want to run to Dean almost more as an act of defiance, but because he knew that Michael was right. Who knew what would happen if Castiel was left alone with Dean right now?

He had never thought he would feel the urge to mate with someone and yet here he was, chewing through just about anything he could get between his teeth as he tugged on his swollen and sensitive knot every night.

Currently he was busy not being a stalker, which was to say he had taken one of their least conspicuous cars and driven into town, determined to not meet with Dean but needing to at least see him. And seen him he had.

Dean didn’t technically work since he was an Omega but he seemed to be involved in the business of the Winchester Arms Company anyway and Castiel had been greedily watching from afar for almost two hours now as Dean walked about the crates down in the docks, apparently somewhat in charge of the shipping. He looked like he worked hard and Castiel could only find himself admiring that. Most Alphas and Betas didn’t want their Omegas working at all, preferring to be old fashioned assholes who just wanted their partner at home taking care of the household. Or, like in Michael’s case, the Omega didn’t want to work either and chose to spend his or her days just lounging around doing nothing.

Castiel could respect it if Dean didn’t want to work, Lord knew Castiel made enough money to support the both of them, but if his Omega turned out to want something to do Castiel was more than eager to involve him in his work. Or perhaps he should focus his interests on the Winchester company? Dean had mentioned at the soirée that he hoped for his little brother to take over the company soon and maybe Dean wanted Castiel to help out with that?

Suddenly Castiel’s whole body itched to talk to Dean about this, to help him and support him and, _good God,_ to _kiss_ him. He averted his eyes when Dean burst out laughing about something the man beside him had said, too overwhelmed with the need to hold his Omega. Castiel was entirely too far away to hear or scent anything but he had excellent eyesight and could even at this distance see how comfortable Dean was around that man.

It was clear to Castiel that Dean was happy here and that settled Castiel’s mind. He wanted Dean to be happy in their forced marriage and if helping this dwindling company would do that Castiel would do his best to save it and make sure Dean could keep laughing like that.

He stayed for a few minutes longer, just soaking up everything about Dean he could discern at this distance and without breaking that stupid, but apparently necessary, one month rule. But when Dean went inside the big warehouse and disappeared out of sight Castiel knew his time was up. Honestly he didn’t even know what he had hoped to accomplish here anyway.

As he drove home he started feeling better about waiting, though. Dean would be his eventually and he would make up for the lost time. His knot had been throbbing and swelling all through-out the hours watching Dean and while he had ignored it then, keeping at least a semblance of decorum, he had to stop on the way home to quickly strip his cock. He spilled unceremoniously in his handkerchief and though his knot wasn’t wholly satisfied this had at least taken care of his erection. Like this he would be able to walk to his room without anyone spotting his arousal.

Castiel walked past two maids who both gave him long stares but he thought nothing of until he encountered Gabriel in the lounge. His Beta brother grinned toothily at him and Castiel could only frown as he accepted the offered whisky tumbler.

“I love it when you break the rules lil’ bro.”

Castiel frowned so deeply it made it difficult to take a dignified sip of the amber liquid. “How so?”

“How so?” Gabriel repeated on a laugh, pouring himself a generous helping of the whisky too. “You reek of satisfied Alpha, even I can smell it. So, was the entrancing Dean good in bed?”

Castiel looked down into his glass, swirling the liquid around as he thought this over. Would Dean be good in bed? He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Dean would no doubt be _delicious_. Whining and begging for him, perhaps even a little demanding? Castiel hoped he would be demanding and would love to both withhold and to give in. Yes, their sex would never be boring, he thought.

“I haven’t touched him since the soirée.”

Gabriel made a doubtful sound. “So you were just out for several hours and come home smelling like sex for no reason? Did you cheat on your intended?”

Castiel almost growled at the thought of betraying Dean. “Do you smell someone else on me?”

Gabriel took a moment and then a sly smile almost split his head in two. “I’m loving this, you went out of the house just to _jerk off_.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Castiel huffed but couldn’t help but smile himself, it _was_ kind of ridiculous for a man his age and of his station to resort to being acting like the creeper he had today. “I drove to where Dean works and observed him for a while. I got, ahem, a bit _excited_ and on the way home...” he finished with a nonchalant shrug.

“In the _car_?!” Gabriel howled with laughter. “Please tell me it wasn’t the Aston Martin.”

Castiel smirked to himself. “I’m not one to kiss and tell.”

Gabriel couldn’t stop laughing and did his best to wheedle more information out of Castiel and Castiel enjoyed the banter much more than he had thought he would. He supposed he just liked talking about Dean and in the back of his mind he found this whole thing a bit odd considering they didn’t even know each other. But his Alpha instincts told him that was alright, they would get to know each other very intimately, both physically and mentally, and they would both love it.

Because Dean was Castiel’s mate and that fact alone was enough to help them over any hurdle. Yes, Castiel thought fondly as he let his big brother tease him about his libido, as long as Dean and Castiel had each other everything else would work out just fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was dad’s fault, Dean thought with gritted teeth. “Get off your suppressants,” he had said. “You wanna be fertile for your Alpha now,” he had said. “Better get off them before the wedding so you’re sure to have a heat as soon as possible,” he had said. “Your scent is stronger when you’re off them and you wanna be desirable, it’s really your only good trait,” he had said.

And because of that now here was Dean, smelling sweet and enticing to every Alpha he met. His impending heat making him weak and vulnerable and desirable, just like dad had wanted. Dean suspected he hadn’t wanted Dean getting assaulted down by the docks after a long work day but that was what was happening anyway.

Dean didn’t know the Alpha, he didn’t work for the Winchester Arms Company and Dean had never seen him before. But he had apparently smelled Dean and had waited in the shadows until Dean was alone enough to clock over the head. To press down on the hard, cold ground. To lick and nip against Dean’s unprotected neck as he pulled down Dean’s jeans and shoved two fingers in Dean’s virgin hole.

Dean was confused and dizzy as the Alpha fingered him, his head swimming from the blow and his sight fuzzy at the edges. He thought he would pass out even though he tried his hardest to retain consciousness; to understand what the hell was happening.

And then the Alpha shoved inside him and Dean’s mind was suddenly clear as day and he was screaming in pain, clawing the ground to get away. But the Alpha was strong and when he clamped down a hand on Dean’s neck to keep him still Dean had to focus his efforts on not choking rather than getting away.

The Alpha didn’t say anything during the whole act. Just grunted and growled and shoved and shoved and shoved so deep inside Dean’s shuddering body. Dean threw up a little when the Alpha pressed down over him, flattening out all along Dean’s smaller body, so he could force his knot inside and God it _hurt_. Dean whined when he felt the popping sensation of his rim giving out, high-pitched and terrified and the Alpha came with a satisfied groan.

He stayed on top of Dean for a moment and Dean could do nothing but tremble and breathe in clipped breaths, hindered both by his fright and the Alpha’s weight. Then the Alpha nuzzled against Dean’s neck and poked out his tongue to lick him, as if in anticipation of a bite.

Dean had never been so scared in his life. “No!” he cried out and swiped back with his right arm, hitting his elbow against the side of the Alpha’s head.

The Alpha grunted in pain and his knot ripped free as he rolled off Dean with the blow. That hurt even worse than when he had forced himself inside and Dean was left gasping pathetically for breath as his hole throbbed painfully. The Alpha got to his feet, stumbled once, and then Dean heard the sound of a zipper closing.

“Fucking slut.” The Alpha grunted and kicked Dean in the head.

The last thing he saw was the back of the Alpha as he disappeared behind one of the crates marked _Winchester Arms Co._ His last thought was a pathetic _“help me”_ but of course no one heard and no one came, except a darkness that enveloped his mind like a soothing blanket.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“This is the end, Dean.”

“But dad—”

“No buts, Dean.” Dad put down the suitcase he packed hastily for Dean while Dean tried to talk him out of it. The suitcase made a thudding sound and Dean closed his eyes at the finality of that sound.

“I’m the fucking laughingstock of the town and it’s because of _you_.”

Dad’s words were scathing and hard and even though Dean’s whole body was still hurting from the rape he had been subjected to only four days ago this hurt so much more.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to the floor, head lowered and arms around his torso.

“You should be.” Dad spit venomously. “Because of you the Novaks broke off the engagement, we’re gonna lose the company, Dean.”

Dean already knew that, the pain from the rejection still very fresh. “Maybe Sam can—”

“Sam’s not gonna accomplish shit!” dad roared.

When Dean had eventually stumbled home, late in the night and hurt, his brother and father had been concerned and comforting. Well, Sam had been comforting, dad had mostly been concerned whether Dean had gotten pregnant and what that would do to the engagement. Still, he had taken Dean to the hospital and he had been looked at. No lasting damage and no pregnancy, as far as the doctors could tell.

And while that was well and good the secret was now out and it hadn’t taken Michael Novak long to call dad to a meeting and inform him that they would have nothing to do with a soiled Omega. Sam had gone to the next town over to try and negotiate a new loan from the bank and dad had waited until he was away to confront Dean about this. Dean had spent that time curled into a little ball because the scar from Cas’ dismissal had hurt so deeply that he had barely been able to breathe, let alone move.

But apparently now dad thought enough was enough and his solution to this mess was to cut his ties with his now useless son.

“Maybe I can talk to Cas?” Dean mumbled pleadingly. “Please, he told me to wait for him, I know he—”

“That’s the thing, though, isn’t it?” dad sneered. “You didn’t wait. You just flaunted your tight ass as soon as you were off your pills. No wonder an Alpha would snag you up.”

“I—why would—” Dean drew a deep breath, so betrayed by his dad’s words. “ _You_ were the one who told me to stop taking the suppressants.”

“For _Castiel’s_ sake.”

“If I could just explain it to him—”

“You listen to me,” dad growled, suddenly getting all up in Dean’s face. His angry Alpha scent almost choked Dean and he was barely able to understand what dad was saying. “You will not approach the Novaks, you will not humiliate yourself or me anymore than you already have. You will take the money I put in the suitcase and you will make a life for yourself somewhere else, somewhere far away from here. It’s either this or the knife, Dean, and honestly I don’t much care which.”

Dean eyed the knife dad had gotten him to off himself with. It was still on the floor where it had landed after Dean had smacked it out of the older man’s hand. Dad had wanted his suicide so that the honor of the family would stay intact and Dean was more heart-broken about that than angry. More heart-broken by his own dad wanting him to kill himself than he was because of the actual rape he had been a victim of. Dad’s other option, when it seemed Dean wouldn’t kill himself and dad was too much of a coward to do it himself, was apparently to send his oldest son away. Perhaps even to pretend he died.

“But… but where would I go?” Dean exclaimed distraughtly. “Dad, my home is _here_.”

Dad picked up the suitcase again and shoved it against Dean’s chest. Dean stumbled back and dad opened the front door for him, pushing him outside.

“Don’t call me dad. You have betrayed your whole family, Dean, you are no son of mine.”

Dean caught himself on the railing so he wouldn’t end up falling down the stairs. He looked up at his dad with scared eyes.

“But—”

“I only have one son now and he’s currently doing everything he can to save our company, just like a good son should do. Why do you think I chose now to send you off? Sam is too soft on you but he feels the same shame I do every time he looks at you. Leave, Dean, it’s better for everyone.”

He slammed the door in Dean’s face and Dean stood for a moment, just looking dumbly at it. Sam was ashamed of Dean for getting raped? Somehow that knowledge hurt even worse than dad’s scathing words or Cas’ cold shoulder.

“But I didn’t mean to.” He said in a wispy little voice. “I didn’t mean to get raped, I’m sorry.”

The door didn’t magically open and no one came swooping down to tell him it had all been a great misunderstanding. Dean was left alone on the stairs of his former home and the longer he stood there the more he thought it had to have been his fault everything turned out like this. Everyone else got along; he was the only odd one out.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated in a whisper and then he turned to leave, not looking back once as he walked down the streets of his childhood neighborhood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took a long time before Castiel could do anything else besides lying in his bed and stare at the ceiling. Even breathing hurt and every time he closed his eyes he saw Dean’s letter before his inner eyes. The letter that was on his nightstand but that he couldn’t turn his head to look at because it made everything fresh.

The letter in which Dean apologized for his behavior at the soirée and excused himself from the marriage. Because he wasn’t and probably never could be in love with Castiel, theirs was just a physical attraction and Dean didn’t want to build a relationship on that. Michael had looked very contrite when he had brought Castiel the letter, saying that while he agreed with John Winchester’s decision not to put his monetary problems ahead of his son’s happiness, Michael was still sad for Castiel. And contrite because it had been his doing that had introduced them in the first place.

Castiel wanted to be angry at John and he wanted to be frustrated with Michael. And he wanted to run to Dean and demand to hear the words from his very lips. But he was thrown into Alpha rejection and could do nothing of that. Nothing but lie in his bed and breathe and stare.

Days stretched into weeks and no one but Beta male servants came to see him, probably because their noses would be the least sensitive to his no doubt rotten scent. They fed him and cleaned him, because even if he dragged himself to the restroom he didn’t shower anymore, and he barely even noticed them.

Everything hurt because Dean was his, and he was Dean’s and they were supposed to—

 

Inias was the first of his brothers to see him, just around the time when even breathing had gotten difficult.

“Come on, Cassie.” Inias pleaded and he almost cried when he saw the state Castiel was in. “You can’t stay in here forever.”

And no, Castiel thought he couldn’t. He had responsibilities and a life. But what kind of life? A string of faceless lovers and a job he hated. Maybe if he just met with Dean, talked to him, maybe then the Omega would see that he could be a good Alpha for him. No doubt his bad reputation had proceeded him and Dean had heard some unsavory rumors of Castiel being distant and boring but if he could just _show_ him…

“Gabriel has taken over doing the accounts.” Inias spoke softly and Castiel realized he had missed a big chunk of the one-sided conversation, spacing out thinking about what he could say to convince Dean. “He’s doing fine I guess but he needs your help. Michael is really mad.”

Castiel’s throat clicked when his next breath stuttered on the way down. His chest felt heavy.

“Please, Castiel.” Inias mumbled and if Castiel could smell anything through his own decaying he was sure he would smell Inias’ sadness. It couldn’t be easy for the young man to see his big brother like this. Castiel had always been kind to Inias but now he couldn’t even mass the effort to smile at his little brother, let alone meet his eyes.

 

Michael came in much later to inform Castiel in a loud and angry voice that he was being ridiculous. Apparently almost three months had passed and Castiel couldn’t even raise an eyebrow even though he felt a twinge of surprise at that. The hurt felt so fresh he would have thought only a day had passed.

Michael ranted about duties and family and reputation and Castiel focused on blinking because he knew he needed to but it was strenuous. He hadn’t slept in two days now and his mind was shutting off at random in the middle of Michael’s monologue.

“You will shape up or I will throw you out.” Michael finished in a scathing tone and as Michael slammed the door shut Castiel thought that that would be the smart thing to do.

Obviously, after this long, Gabriel had turned out to be more than able to handle the finances and Castiel would anyhow not be of any other use to Michael since he knew now that he wouldn’t be able to have sex with anyone other than Dean. No heir would come out of him like this and he was just a burden to his family. Better to just finish him off then.

 

When Gabriel eventually came he didn’t look mad or sad or anything in between. He grinned like usual and ripped open the curtains with gleeful force. The sunlight practically tumbled in and made Castiel squint.

“So here’s the thing lil’ bro.” Gabriel said and walked over to Castiel, grabbing his wrists. “If you really wanted to die like Inias fears you wouldn’t keep eating when the servants feed you.” His hands were strong and Castiel felt a distant alarm at how Gabriel was able to so easily wrap his fingers all the way around Castiel’s wrists and pull him to a sitting position. His muscles protested like they did at every movement but he was an Alpha after all, and concerns about atrophy was only minor.

His vision swam and he felt dizzy after being forced in an upright position in such a swift move. “Gabe…” he managed in a raspy voice.

“Oh, he talks.” Gabriel snarked and handed him a glass of water. “And he drinks,” he instructed in a definite tone. “By himself.”

Castiel did and it felt good to. “Gabe, I…”

“Your heart was ripped out, Cassie. That’s supposed to hurt and I’m sorry. But honestly,” he sat down on the bed, one hand on Castiel’s knee, squeezing him reassuringly. “You wasting away in here won’t do anyone any good.”

“He’s my mate, I know it.” That many words all at once almost hurt. He drank some more as Gabriel studied him carefully.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but should you be telling _me_ that?”

Castiel considered his words. “I thought about talking to Dean…”

“You should.” Gabriel smiled encouragingly. “And you know what? I’ve been to town a lot recently and I haven’t seen him around, maybe he’s at home crying his eyes out because he regrets what he wrote?”

Castiel felt conflicted thinking about that. He wanted Dean to cry for him but he didn’t want Dean to cry at all.

“Maybe…”

“Look Cassie,” Gabriel sighed and squeezed Castiel’s knee again. “I kind of hate him for what he did to you, it was shitty to break off the engagement in a letter, especially after how you reacted to each other at the soirée. But maybe you’re right and the two of you actually are true mates, that’s probably just as daunting as it is wonderful for him. Maybe he was just scared.”

That actually made sense to Castiel. He had always been a straight-forward kind of guy and if Dean turned out to be his mate then he wouldn’t shy away from that but he could also see how his enthusiasm could be scary, especially for someone as young as Dean.

“I think I would like to go into town.” He said in his raspy voice.

“Great.” Gabriel said with a grin and it was.

It had taken him about three months but he had gotten over the initial shock. He now felt confident that he would be able to handle meeting Dean in a mature way and without breaking down. Yes, he would talk to the Omega and see if they could work past what had put Dean off and if they couldn’t he now felt like he could accept that with grace. Three months but now Castiel was finally ready to step out into the world again.

Of course, by then it was already too late.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Someone was petting his hair as he slept and for a moment Dean was thrown back in time to before mom had died and she used to hold him until he fell asleep. But the moment he realized that someone was _actually_ petting his hair he jerked awake. He shuffled on the sparse bed he had fallen asleep on but found himself cradled in the arms of an unknown woman. She smiled down at him and though she was beautiful there was something unsettling about her smile.

“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbled in a sleep-tight voice. He almost wanted to recoil when he realized that the woman had no scent. “Is this your house? It looked abandoned…”

And not like how a Beta could feel scentless but she had _no scent_. Dean’s insides squirmed uncomfortably but thankfully the woman let go of him and stood up, her voluptuous body making every movement look smooth and cat-like.

“It’s one of my houses, dearie.” She answered and Dean frowned at her strange accent. Scottish, he assumed, but there was a certain twang to it that made her sound different. “I don’t mind you using it.”

Dean felt stupid anyway. He had just been walking for so long after he had left the last town he had tried to settle in and he had been tired. Tired and lonely and cold. And then it had started raining and Dean had thought about seeking shelter in the forest by the side of the road. The cottage had looked like no one had been in it for decades but the bedding in the one bed he had found hadn’t been ripe with mold. He hadn’t thought about why that was but had just accepted some luck for a change. Ever since he had left his home he had tried to get work in other towns but no one would hire a forlorn Omega and what little money dad had given him had long since ran out so he was due for a stroke of luck, small as it seemed.

The last town had offered only prostitution as a job and while Dean figured he would be good for that since all he seemed to be good at nowadays was being a hole he just couldn’t. It brought up too many memories and Dean hated how he had lost himself in all this mess. Once, not at all long ago, he had been working in the shipping department at Winchester Arms and he had been engaged to what he thought was his mate. Now he felt stupid and worthless and directionless.

“I’m still sorry, though.” He cleared his throat awkwardly and climbed out of bed. “It’s trespassing.”

The woman smiled at him again and though it looked nicer than her last smile Dean still wanted to recoil from her because of her lack of scent. It was unnatural and it scared him.

“You look like you’re down on your luck.” She said suddenly. “Let me help you, do you want some tea?”

Dean wanted a lot of things but figured that some hot tea and maybe a bite of food would be nice. He nodded dumbly and tottered after her when she motioned for him to follow her to the outer room. The cottage had only two rooms from what Dean had seen yesterday in the dark. One big outer room with a dead hearth and the inner room with the one bed.

Now when he walked out into the outer room he saw that it was filled with whitewashed furniture and expensive-looking knickknacks. The hearth was flaming and the fire cast a soothing warmth throughout the whole room. On a rounded dining table stood a tea set in bone china, the cups adorned in little roses. The tea was already ready, the teapot steaming at the spout, and beside it stood a plate with scones.

“What the hell?” he exclaimed, standing in the door opening and gawking like an idiot. “Where did all this come from?”

“I brought it of course.” The woman said smoothly and pulled out a chair for him to sit on. He did so slowly, almost expecting the chair to disappear when he put his weight on it. “I have many houses but you didn’t think I would leave them all fully furnished, did you? Someone could come and steal everything.”

She winked when he blushed. “But how didn’t I wake up when you brought it all in?”

She sat across from him and poured his tea. “Because it didn’t make a sound, I just whipped it over here with my magic.”

“Magic?” Dean asked dumbly and the woman smiled her strange smile.

“I’m a witch, Dean.”

Dean’s first instinct was fear because witches were known far and wide for being evil but something held him back from even rising from his seat. “How did you know—?”

“Don’t you want to ask my name like a proper gentleman?”

Dean blushed again, mostly because he kind of didn’t want to. Witches meant tricky business and Dean didn’t want to involve himself more than he had to. Nonetheless he found himself opening his mouth to ask.

“What may I call you?”

“Very good.” The woman purred in her old Scottish accent. “You may address me as Rowena. Now eat, sweetling.”

Dean didn’t want to do that either but his stomach grumbled loudly and suddenly he felt more ravenous than ever. He did his best to eat and drink properly, though, and Rowena smiled kindly at him. Everything tasted good and Dean soon felt a calming warmth wrap around him, curling out from his belly and aided by the hearth’s fire. The supposed witch sipped her tea slowly just like anyone else.

“Thank you.” He said after a while, slowly and almost dream-like. “I don’t have anything to pay you back with, though.”

Rowena tutted. “You don’t have to pay me, I know what it’s like to be thrown away, hurt and betrayed by Alphas.”

That comment made Dean frown. “What do you mean?”

“No need to hide it from me, sweetie.” She smiled again. “I see right through you.” She rose to walk around the table and sit beside him, pulling him into a hug. “Now tell me, how did it make you feel when that Alpha assaulted you?”

Dean’s insides twisted almost painfully because no one had asked that before. It got difficult to keep eating the scone because his mouth filled with saliva in a weird way as he started crying. Rowena shushed him and patted his head and at the back of his mind Dean thought that this situation was bizarre and he should leave. But he kind of didn’t want to. The longer he sat in Rowena’s arms the quieter his voice of reason became.

“It was horrible.” He hiccupped eventually.

“I know, love.” Rowena soothed. “And you should have gotten help after that but no one would help you, would they? None of the Alphas in your life offered you safety. Your Alpha father threw you out, your Alpha brother shunned you, and your Alpha mate abandoned you like the soiled rag you had become.”

Dean was crying openly now, big sobs that wracked his whole body. “Why did _Cas_ …?”

“I don’t know, dearie.” Rowena mumbled and her voice had taken on an edge now. “Because he’s an Alpha, I assume. Alphas do things like that. They use and use and when they are finished they throw you away, that’s how it’s always been.”

Dean pulled out of the embrace and thought about it, wiping his nose unattractively on the back of his hand.

“Sam’s not like that, though.” He said in a small voice. Sam was always on his side and had always looked up to Dean as his big brother. And Cas had felt so real at that party, what they had shared had been so special. Maybe he shouldn’t have run away, maybe he should have stayed in town and calmed down and then gone to talk to Cas, despite dad telling him not to. Maybe Cas had just misunderstood?

“No.” Rowena said and brought Dean’s attention to the present by grabbing his face in her dainty but surprisingly strong hands. “There is no misunderstanding to correct, the Alpha threw you away.”

“But maybe—”

“No.” She said again, harder now and Dean frowned. “There is really only one solution and that is revenge.”

“Revenge?” Dean repeated dumbly, feeling the scone crumble in his hand when he fisted it too hard. He had never been a revenge kind of guy and he felt uncomfortable just thinking about it.

“Yes.” Rowena smiled deviously. “It’s perfect.” Her nails dug in against Dean’s cheeks but when he made to pull away he was unable to. “You are beautiful and young, I think I will keep you that way.”

Keep him like that? Dean didn’t understand and suddenly he didn’t want to. All he wanted was to get away but his body felt sluggish and he was suddenly afraid that she had drugged him. With a start he realized that she hadn’t eaten one scone.

“Please.” He whispered but she didn’t appear to hear or care.

“You will use your looks to lure in Alphas, have sex with them, and when they are completely devoted to you, you will steal their souls away.”

Dean gripped her wrists, panicked now. “No, I don’t want to.” He pleaded pathetically but she just smiled again, wide and eerily enthralling.

“Yes you will, Dean.” She leaned in and kissed him on his trembling lips. “You will become a siren Dean, one that walks the land and takes what is yours.”

Dean blacked out when a surge of pain went through him and the last thing he saw was Rowena’s beautiful and frightening smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The last three months had seen a lot of change in Sam’s life. Most noticeable were of course Dean’s disappearance and the fact that Sam had had to take over the Winchester Arms Company. Sam didn’t know what had happened those fateful days he had spent vying for a second loan but when he had come home dad had been in a stupor and Dean had been gone.

Heartbroken, dad had called Dean, and Sam had wanted to yell at his dad for bringing up Castiel’s dismissal when Sam wasn’t there to support his brother. But he couldn’t blame his dad when he saw the state the man was in, he had been reduced to a complete wreck in such a short time and Sam could do nothing but try to pick up the pieces because he couldn’t blame dad for that either.

The light of their family had after all left them and Sam was glad he had the company to focus on or he was sure he would have fallen just like dad.

But someone had to take care of the company and what little remained of their family. The board of executives had taken one look at dad in his drunken state and told Sam that he would have to take over the company or they would be forced to sell. And Sam had stepped up. He had managed to get that loan and he was confident that he would be able to get the company back on its feet but he also knew that the board was distrustful now. Oh they would work for him as long as he did what he was supposed to but give them one chance and the Winchester Arms Company was out the door.

And Sam couldn’t let that happen, it would kill dad. Loosing Dean was a big enough blow and Sam was Alpha enough to admit that he had cried late at night because of it. Secretly he wondered why Dean had chosen to run away rather than stay where he had the support of his family and he hoped desperately that his brother had only wanted time alone to reflect.

Because Dean had been so certain Castiel was his mate, his actual true mate, and while Sam had wanted to be the voice of reason he hadn’t been able to help himself when Dean had smelled so happy talking about the Alpha he had only met once. Sam had been looking forward to the wedding almost as much as Dean and then the rape had happened and Sam had wanted to kill that unnamed Alpha. And then the Novaks had called in dad for a meeting and everything had crumbled.

Sam was still astonished that he hadn’t forcibly stormed the Novak mansion and demanded a real explanation. Because that Dean was “tainted” for being raped wasn’t good enough. Dean was still pure in Sam’s eyes and any Alpha that was worth his salt would think the same, he thought.

But dad had begged him not to, not when he was trying to fix the company. The Novaks had the power to completely destroy them, dad had said and Sam believed him. It still didn’t stop him from going to the police and report Dean missing and it definitely didn’t stop him from hating the Novaks and snarl at them every time he happened to see one of them in town.

And it most certainly didn’t stop him from assaulting Castiel Novak when the bastard finally emerged from the rock he had been hiding under.

Three months and not once had he seen Castiel in town. Twice he had seen Michael looking haughty as ever and once he had seen Inias and Gabriel. Inias had looked sadly at Sam and had almost waved before Gabriel stopped him. The older brother had given Sam a strangely angry look and Sam had bared his teeth at the Beta, glad they weren’t meeting face to face or he would have given Gabriel a piece of his mind. But they had walked away and Sam hadn’t thought much of that look.

And now here was Castiel, walking down the streets in the sunlight as if nothing had happened and Sam was on him before he could think about it. Bared teeth, growling loudly, and arm swinging he caught Castiel completely unawares with a punch straight to his jaw.

Castiel grunted and fell back against the wall of a flower store beside them and Sam followed. Castiel rolled away in what looked purely instinctively but he didn’t fight back. Sam didn’t register that until they had managed to retreat to the relative privacy of a shadowed alley.

Castiel hunched back against the wall and put up his hands in a pathetic attempt at shielding his face but he did nothing to meet Sam’s challenge and the win almost felt dissatisfactory to Sam’s inner Alpha. He huffed down at Castiel and only then registered his scent.

A scent ripe with self-hatred and devastation. He almost staggered back and when he swiped his eyes over the older Alpha’s entire body he finally noticed the haggard state he was in. His clothes were too big on his much thinner frame, his hair was tousled but not stylishly like it had looked before. He had a thick beard and his eye looked dull when he peered up at Sam.

“What the hell happened to you?”

Those were _not_ the first words Sam had thought he would say. He had had a little speech prepared in his head for a long time. About respect and honor and Alpha protection. But all that fell flat when he looked at this pathetic figure. He became acutely aware of the pain on his right knuckles and felt strangely bad about punching the Alpha.

“What do you mean?” Castiel rasped, his formerly deep voice broken and scratchy from disuse. Sam frowned but more in confusion than anger. “Your brother happened.”

That effectively made Sam angry again and he grabbed the lapels on Castiel’s trench coat, forcibly pushing him upright against the wall.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sam hissed in the Alpha’s face and something flashed in Castiel’s eyes, some spark of life that seemed forgotten but that Sam was waking up.

“I mean that because of him I was thrown into Alpha rejection.” Castiel growled and his words only made Sam madder.

“How the fuck does Dean getting _raped_ throw _you_ into Alpha rejection?!” he roared, loud enough for people on the street to stop and look at them. So two Alphas fighting didn’t bother them but this did? Well let them fucking look then, Sam was livid enough not to care about reputation and social hierarchies anymore.

“Raped?” Castiel repeated stupidly and when Sam did nothing but snarl at him he grabbed Sam’s coat in a surprisingly strong grip. “ _Raped_?” he asked again, his tone deeper and so demanding Sam almost averted his eyes for a moment.

“Don’t you play fucking innocent.” Sam snapped and tried to regain his dominance but it was difficult when Castiel stared him down like that. “Dean was raped and just days after he had been at the doctors, just _days before the wedding_ , dad gets called to your mansion and Michael tells him you didn’t want a filthy Omega who went around spreading his legs like a whore.” His whole body surged with adrenaline just repeating what dad had told them, just remembering Dean’s devastated scent. With a mighty haul he pulled Castiel away from the wall only to slam him back against it. “ _You_ threw my brother away, _you’re_ the reason he ran away. _You took my brother away from me_!” he slammed Castiel against the wall with every accusation but at the last one Castiel’s hand shot out and clamped down around the younger Alpha’s throat.

Sam coughed but didn’t let go of Castiel even when the older Alpha pulled himself up to his full height to stare at Sam with deadly eyes.

“Michael said _what_?”

Sam tried drawing a wheezing breath but Castiel just stared at him, the red of Alpha rage starting to bleed in at the edges of his eyes.

“Cas…” Sam managed and the sound seemed to jolt Castiel out of his rage.

He jerked and pulled back, leaving Sam to stumble back and pulling in deep breaths.

“Dean called me Cas.” Castiel said with softness. “Before he…”

Sam grabbed the older Alpha’s shoulder when he could feel his scent going rancid again. “Castiel, I think we need to talk.” Because something was wrong here, Sam thought. Castiel’s reactions were too genuine to be an act and if they meant what Sam thought then they definitely had things to unravel.

Castiel glanced at the street and the people still lingering there, looking on with greedy and petty eyes.

“Let’s go somewhere more private.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so with the conclusion of this fic I’m announcing that I am closing prompts for now to work on personal projects :D  
> Prompts that have already been accepted will of course be properly tended to but I won’t accept new prompts for the time being.   
> I’m also taking this opportunity to tell my more avid readers (who by now might be used to a weekly update) that there will be no new post next week. I will be going abroad and won’t have access to my computer (and no time to write anyway lol). I will be seeing you on the 24th again, thank you for your consideration! :D
> 
> And thank you all for reading! <3

 

 

Sam ended up taking Castiel to a hotel in town, claiming that it was so that they could be certain they wouldn’t be interrupted by anyone, which Castiel thought was sound reasoning. He seemed a bit weirded out about taking another Alpha to a hotel room in the middle of the day, though, but Castiel didn’t mention it since he saw no need to. Instead he just went to the minibar in the room and poured himself some scotch which he downed all at once.

Sam floundered by the door for a moment before going to the freezer and plucking out some ice he put in a towel and offered Castiel. The older Alpha eyed it for a moment and then gingerly accepted it and pressed it against his jaw. The cold seeped in even through his thick beard and numbed the pain there somewhat. Sam could really throw a mean punch.

“I suppose I should say I’m sorry about that but I’m not entirely sure you don’t deserve it yet.”

Castiel looked at Sam with soft eyes. “You are entitled to your opinion, Sam.”

“Could, um,” Sam sat down heavily on one of the uncomfortable-looking chairs that stood by a plain desk beside the only bed. Castiel sat on the bed. “Could you tell me your side of what happened?”

Castiel almost felt physical pain just to remember it and he saw Sam trying really hard not to scrunch up his nose when Cas’ rejection scent hit him.

“I had no idea Dean had been subjected to… to something so horrible, so…” he took a deep breath and changed the position of his improvised ice pack just to give himself something else to think about. Pressing it harder against his jaw he focused on the pain instead of his emotions. “All I know is that Michael came to me with a letter John had brought. It was from Dean and he explained in it that he didn’t see us working out long term. He found me attractive but he didn’t think I would make him happy as a mate. Michael told me Dean wanted the wedding to be called off and John had agreed because he didn’t want to hurt his son. There was really nothing I could do, Michael said.”

Sam looked like he had to work really hard to restrain his anger. Castiel could smell it like a puff of sulphur in the air but just like Sam he was too polite to mention anything.

“And Michael told dad that you had rejected Dean because you felt he was unclean now.”

The very idea almost felt like another blow to his jaw. “I suspect that is something Michael would think himself.”

“So it’s more likely that he didn’t want Dean to become a part of your family and he lied to you?” Sam mused and Castiel looked at him with speculative eyes. Said out loud it sounded almost ludicrous but it made sense to Castiel now when he was able to think without the Alpha rejection clouding his mind. And if it was true… “And then he told dad a lie as well, I suppose. I should ask dad about it.”

“But what of the letter?”

Could Michael have lied about that too? Castiel would recognize Michael’s handwriting but he could have made one of the servants write it. What if the whole Novak household had known it was a lie?

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Are you thinking dad fabricated the letter? But what purpose would that serve?”

“I don’t know.” None that Castiel could think of. He looked down, pulling away the ice pack and wincing at the painful sensation in his jaw. “I don’t think John was involved in the letter. It’s more likely…” he paused and scowled down at his hands. “It’s more likely that Michael has been the one lying this whole time.” The more he thought about it the truer it felt. And the more he thought about _that_ , the angrier he felt. He looked up at Sam with the same dangerous glint as in the alley and Sam met his gaze steadily, seemingly already understanding what was going on behind the older Alpha’s eyes.

“You should bring me the letter, I would recognize both dad’s and Dean’s handwriting.”

Yes, that was smart. But first, “Sam.” Castiel said in a hard tone. “Did you say Dean ran away?”

Sam drew a shuddering breath. “I was away on company errands and when I returned dad told me he and Dean had discussed the reason why the wedding was called off; why you didn’t want him because you thought he was no longer pure now. And Dean just up and left, dad said.”

Castiel stood up slowly, towering over the normally taller Alpha. “Are you telling me that while I have been lying in a catatonic state, my Omega has been out there this whole time, alone and thinking I abandoned him?”

Sam looked like he enjoyed this side of Castiel, most probably because he could smell how much the Alpha ached to protect Sam’s big brother, but Castiel didn’t care about him. He wasn’t aiming to please Sam; he needed to protect Dean on a more basic instinctual level.

“And all of this because Michael told you Dean didn’t want you.” It was low, adding to the fire, but Sam was right and by the glint in his eyes he definitely enjoyed seeing Castiel practically roaring to life under the weight of the truth.

“I will kill him.” Castiel snarled in a much calmer voice than he had expected.

“Leave this whole mess to me, you need to find Dean.”

Castiel studied Sam’s honest and caring face for a moment and couldn’t help feeling incredibly bad for everything his family had put Sam’s through. “Sam I swear to you none of this was ever my intention. I have always been socially awkward and that have led me to believe that I most probably would be without love in my life. And in came your brother, like the breath of fresh air I hadn’t known I was craving. When I read what I thought was his letter I should have paused and considered the circumstances, not merely accepted it and let the Alpha rejection take me over, I am now as ashamed as I am weary. Please accept my sincerest apologies for how I have acted these past few months and please,” Castiel thrust out his hand in an open invite. “Let’s do our best to clean up this mess together.”

Sam studied him for a moment before standing up. “There is nothing to apologize for, Castiel.” He said with a determination that made Castiel believe him. “All of this seems to have been the result of scheming manipulation and misunderstandings out of both of our controls and in your place I probably would have acted the same. I see now that you yourself are a victim as well and I am pleased to have you on my side now.” He grabbed Castiel’s hand, shaking it solemnly. “We will manage this together.”

Castiel was, perhaps for the first time since he had read that damned letter, filled with hope.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had been doing this for about six months now and though he still hated the soul-stealing part he was definitely getting the hang of it and he _was_ loving the absolute devotion the Alphas showed him before he killed him. Rowena said that was because he was abandoned by all the Alphas in his life that had been important to him. Dean wished she would stop keeping in touch with him because he kind of hated her too.

Although he supposed her spell had made everything easier for him. Now he felt confident enough to seduce any Alpha and all Alphas so far had gone blind with want for him, stumbling over each other like beasts at his merest wink.

In a way he was like the prostitute he hadn’t wanted to become, except he chose what and who to do, and when. If he threw out his pheromones Alphas would give him money, trinkets, buy him food and clothes, anything to just have him smile at them. And it felt kind of awesome, both the power and the fact that he was never left wanting again. Sure, every once in a while he sucked out a soul but he had pretty fast figured out he could chose when to do that so he reserved it for the scumbags. The problem was that while he could chose to suck the soul he couldn’t choose whether to enthrall the Alphas or not. Once the targeted Alpha caught his magically enhanced pheromones they became like puppets for him to play with. Oh well, you win some you lose some.

Dean walked down the street of the town he was currently staying in, scouting for a new victim. He had dumped his last when the Alpha had gone from devoted to overly clingy. And when the Alpha had almost assaulted him Dean had simply sucked out his soul and left him for dead. Someone would find him, Dean was sure, but it didn’t matter because this town was big, the biggest he had been in so far, and Dean felt safe because of it.

Pickings seemed slim, though, and he supposed that was what he got for staying in the same town; he couldn’t very well frequent the same places every time. He did notice one lonely Alpha standing under a streetlamp, though. The man was a bit older than what Dean usually went for but what the hell, it couldn’t hurt.

“You looking for a good time, mister?” he purred as he closed in on the Alpha.

The Alpha turned around and it looked like he was about to say something nasty but then he caught a whiff of Dean’s scent. Dean grinned when the Alpha’s eyes blew out. Sure, he hadn’t really turned on his so called magic yet but the thing about being a siren was that Dean would be more enticing than normal without even trying.

“I don’t suppose you would have something to offer me?” the Alpha said in a gruff voice and Dean slid up to him, moving smoothly in a way he now instinctively knew would be the most intoxicating to watch.

He wasn’t disappointed when the Alpha looked almost hypnotized by the movement of Dean’s swaying hips. For a moment he wondered what he looked like to the Alpha. Being a siren, Dean would look different to different people, he only saw himself when he looked in a mirror but the Alphas were swayed by their innermost desires and boy could that vary. To some he was a man, to some a woman, even his subgender could change in their eyes — to one Alpha he had actually been another Alpha…

He supposed his ever-changing appearance would stop if he got mated and even then it would have to be true mates but it wasn’t like that was going to happen. There was only one person Dean would even consider the possibility of mating and he was doing his best to never think of him again.

“How about you and me find out together?” he licked his lips for good measure.

The Alpha grinned, flashing his fangs and he opened his mouth to answer when a body of a second Alpha thrust itself between the two of them.

“No!” a gravelly voice called out and Dean stumbled back. “You will back away.”

“Now listen here—” the first Alpha started but Dean didn’t hear him because he recognized the scent of the second Alpha. The scent, the voice, the look of his broad back and tousled hair.

Dean covered his nose. God, why now?

“Back. Away.” Cas growled angrily, snapping his jaw threateningly when the first Alpha lingered for a moment too long. He won the posturing no questions asked and when the first Alpha scuttled away into the shadows Cas turned to Dean and his expression wasn’t angry, it wasn’t angry _at all_.

“Cas.” Dean said behind his hand, completely unable to deal with how good the Alpha smelled. “What are you doing here?”

Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders. “What do you mean? I’m looking for you.”

“For me?”

“I’ve been looking for you for over six months. Dean, I—” he took a deep breath and Dean’s first instinct was to tell him not to. He didn’t want Cas to fall for the siren spell, didn’t want Cas to become a mindless puppet. But more than that he wanted Cas to let go of him and leave because he couldn’t deal with having Cas here, telling him lies like this.

“Please don’t do this to me, Cas.”

Cas looked so goddamn sad that Dean found himself wanting to hug him. “Dean, can we talk alone? I can… I can rent a hotel room.” He gently removed his hands and Dean detected nothing malicious in his scent. “I swear nothing will transpire between us that you wouldn’t consent of. I have been looking for you for so long I couldn’t hold back from touching you but I didn’t mean to grab you so harshly. I do need us to have a talk, though.”

Dean’s head was swimming with Cas’ words and the implications of them. “I have a room.” He mumbled shyly, his siren side suddenly not coming to his aid whatsoever in this situation because fuck his life. “Follow me.”

He felt _extremely_ aware of Cas’ presence behind him but not in a bad way. Cas smelled good and Dean could still feel the warmth of the Alpha’s hands on his shoulders. The walk to his rented room was short but Dean’s heart was hammering by the end of it anyway. Cas had remained silent the whole way and Dean’s neck prickled when he unlocked the door to his room.

He was very aware of the fact that the room offered little more than a bed and a mini-fridge but when he turned around at the sound of Cas closing the door he saw the Alpha looking at him and not the room.

“Dean, I can’t even begin to imagine what you’ve been through.” Cas started in a kind voice and Dean almost wanted to yell at him because on some level all of this was Cas’ fault, wasn’t it? “Even your scent has changed.”

From the siren spell, Dean thought. “Do you hate it?” he asked in a small voice because even if Cas had rejected him he couldn’t bare thinking about the Alpha actually being appalled by his scent.

Cas stepped up to him and seemed to actually physically hurt from keeping his distance and not touching Dean. Dean for his part wanted nothing more than to close the distance but held back as well, for fear of another rejection.

“I couldn’t love it more.” Cas said in a rough whisper. Dean looked up at him from under his eyelashes. “It’s you but it’s… it’s so much _more_.”

Dean squirmed on the spot, secretly pleased. “Cas, please tell me what’s going on.” He had to seriously rein in his instincts because all he wanted to do was release his pheromones and devour Cas and at the same time that was the farthest from his mind. His body didn’t register the conflict, though, and he could feel himself getting aroused just from having Cas this close.

“You and I have both been the victim of a cruel manipulation.” Cas breathed and his need for physical comfort apparently won over because he took Dean’s hand in his warm one. “I was never made aware of what happened to you, I assure you I never would have abandoned you because of it. I was…” he looked down and his scent spiked with sadness at the memory. Dean drifted closer to put a hand on the Alpha’s cheek. “Michael fabricated a letter from you in which you stated that you didn’t want me.”

Dean drew a sharp breath. “But dad said…”

“Michael told John that I didn’t want you but it’s not true, Dean, I swear to _God_.” He was practically vibrating and Dean had to wonder if it was because of him being a siren or if it was a normal emotional response to the retelling.

“I believe you.” He mumbled because he couldn’t not. It was probably hasty and stupid but Cas had come to find him even after all this time and that had to count for something, right?

“How could you?” Cas asked almost as if he was reading Dean’s mind. His scent was ripe with self-deprecation and Dean could barely breathe through it. “I should have gone to you immediately and demanded an explanation but I took the letter at face value and it threw me into Alpha rejection.”

Dean drew a sharp breath. “Oh, Alpha.” He murmured and leaned in to nuzzle against Cas’ scruffy cheek. “I’m glad you made it through.” Alphas could _die_ from rejection alone.

“It took me too long, though.” Cas almost snarled but Dean wasn’t scared because he knew that anger wasn’t directed at him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean when Dean put his hands on the Alpha’s chest. “It was almost three months before I got out of bed and met Sam.”

“How is Sam?” Dean asked and pretended he didn’t hurt all over just thinking about how he had just abandoned his little brother. But dad had said Sam was ashamed of Dean so he hadn’t had it in him to even send a letter.

“Horrible, he misses you something fierce.” Cas buried his face against Dean’s neck and despite the topic of their conversation Dean could only feel himself growing more aroused at having Cas hold him like this.

 _It’s because we’re true mates after all._ Dean thought and blinked away tears at the thought that he couldn’t have Cas now or ever. Rowena had been wrong and Cas hadn’t thrown him away but that fact didn’t help him now in his siren state.

“How can he miss someone he’s ashamed of?”

Cas pulled away to look Dean in the eyes and Dean didn’t have time to wipe away his tears before the Alpha saw. He made a soothing sound and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, cradling Dean’s face like he was precious.

“He’s not ashamed of you.” Cas said affectionately. “He loves and misses his big brother.”

“But dad said Sam wanted me to leave too…”

Cas pressed his lips together against what looked like an angry snarl. “John Winchester has done a lot of wrong deeds in his life and lying to you was the worst one. Sam was told a different story about why you went missing but he and I have dug up the truth and John has been made to pay.”

“You haven’t killed him, right?” Dean asked worriedly and Cas looked like the question was a surprise. Dean thought about the dead Alpha he had dumped just a few days ago and reflected that maybe it was good that he couldn’t mate with Cas now. Clearly he couldn’t function normally anymore.

“I wanted to and Sam wanted to even more.” Cas stated then, calm as ever and Dean fell a little more in love, not because of the thought of having his father dead by Cas’ hands but because Cas could admit to having such thoughts. “But Gabriel talked us out of it. John has been given the same treatment as you were, though. Sent out of town with just a few pennies and a suitcase. If he comes back Gabriel has promised not to hold either of us back.”

“But Winchester Arms?”

“Sam is in charge. He took over after you left, when John suddenly lapsed into alcoholism.”

Dean looked down and felt both proud over his little brother and spiteful about dad at least showing some signs of regret and apparently suffering for it. Served him right anyway.

“Sounds like everything worked out fine then.”

“Not everything.” Cas murmured and leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “You were still missing. And I assaulted Michael when he admitted that he had been the one to lie to both me and John so I was thrown out of my family. Everyone in town and our families know now what he did to you and to some extent to me but the Novaks are too powerful to be thrown away easily. Gabriel has taken over as accountant after me, though, and I hear from Inias that he’s working on his own schemes. I can’t say that I have cared much, I have been out looking for you this whole time.”

Dean flushed hot with renewed arousal at hearing Cas confess all this. “Cas.” He whined and pushed to be closer. “I was so fucking lonely.”

“Sweet Omega.” Cas purred and Dean rubbed against him before he could even think about what he was doing. “I’m here for you now, I’m never leaving you again.”

Dean nosed across Cas’ cheek but the Alpha beat him to the punch, tilting his head and brushing their lip together. Dean moaned and threw his arms around Cas’ neck. The Alpha obviously took that as an invitation because he smoothed his hands down Dean’s back to grab his ass and haul him closer, deepening the kiss until Dean was dizzy from arousal.

“Cas.” He gasped when the Alpha went in to lick down Dean’s throat. He couldn’t help but undulate his whole body against Cas’ solid frame and to his delight he could feel the Alpha’s cock responding. “Cas I need… I _need_ …”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas agreed swiftly. “Anything you want, as long as you come home with me and let me love you.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Dean chanted because it was exactly what he needed. Cas was here and he would give Dean everything he wanted because… Dean’s eyes flew open just as Cas pressed him down on the bed, gentle but firm in his handling of Dean’s smaller body. Because Dean was a siren designed to seduce and destroy Alphas. “No, wait.”

Cas stopped with his fingertips just shy of the base of Dean’s hard dick. “Dean?”

Dean sat up on his elbows, pushing Cas away from him. “Cas, we can’t.”

Cas looked sad but sat back on his heels over Dean’s legs without further prompting. “I understand, I’ve hurt you too much for this to be possible.”

Dean shook his head as his nose filled with the scent of sad Alpha. “That’s not what I mean.”

“At least say that you will come home with me? You can live with Sam, I know he misses you. If not for me then for your brother.”

“It’s not like that.” Dean said desperately because yes, he wanted all that too and beneath his sadness Cas still smelled incredibly aroused and Dean wanted that even more right now. “I-I just _can’t_. Can’t, um,” he could barely meet Cas’ eyes when the Alpha frowned down at him. “I met a witch.” He mumbled and felt Cas stiffen which felt pretty appropriate, considering. “She turned me into a siren so that’s that.”

Cas put his hands on Dean’s knees, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. “A siren? To lure in Alphas to have sex with? I don’t care, Dean. I want you in my life anyway. I don’t think you are impure for it and I still want you to be my mate.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears. “We can’t have a relationship.” He burst out, lying back so he could cover his face with his hands as he cried pathetically. “It’s not just to lure them for sex, I’ve _done_ things, Cas. You wouldn’t want me if you knew. And if we have sex or if you stay with me for too long I’m gonna slip up and you’ll be doused with my siren pheromones and you’ll become so stupidly devoted to me. You’ll lose yourself, and I would be powerless to stop it.” He was rambling by the end and Cas shushed him gently.

Dean hiccupped when Cas spread out over him, covering his body with the Alpha’s warm one. His scent wrapped around him and Dean let Cas pull away his hands from his face so they could kiss properly.

“My sweet Dean.” Cas soothed as he once again wiped away Dean’s tears. “You have already put me under your spell.”

“What?” Dean thought back to when that could have happened, he hadn’t accidentally hit Cas with his pheromones when he was hitting on that Alpha under streetlamp, had he? But he hadn’t even used his pheromones then, right?

Cas smiled kindly at his confusion. “I’ve been completely devoted to you ever since the soirée, Dean.” He said gently as if Dean was a bit slow and maybe he was. “There is nothing you can do to make me fall harder and there is certainly nothing you could have done that we can’t work through. I know sirens kill Alphas but I also know that you can’t help what’s in your nature. I will help you never kill again, Dean, because I am your Alpha, the only one you need. I even left my whole life behind to come and find you, even after I had spent months thinking you hated me.” His smile turned a tad bit sadder. “I almost died in my bed, suffering from what I thought was your rejection.”

Dean put a hand on Cas’ cheek. “Alpha.”

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “I’m your Alpha, I will never be anyone else’s and I will come after you no matter how many times you throw me away.”

Dean swallowed over a lump. “Please mate with me.” He whispered in a rasp. “Please, now, before something else rips me away from you.”

The feeling of Cas’ fangs ripping into Dean’s neck triggered an orgasm out of Dean and he moaned wantonly as he bucked up against the Alpha’s bulk. For all the sex Dean had been having in the last six months he hadn’t once come this fast or this hard. At best the sex had been satisfactory and only then because Dean had instructed the enthralled Alpha on what to do. Hell, he had barely even been hard just now because of all the emotions and talking and even so Cas’ presence had managed to reduce Dean to an orgasmic state.

Cas then proceeded to prove Dean that he knew exactly what to do to and with Dean’s body without the Omega even saying so much as a peep. All he did was lie back and squirm as Cas undressed him and touched him as if he was familiar with Dean’s body already. As if he was in Dean’s head.

Dean was hot and hard again within minutes and when Cas nibbled on one of Dean’s perky nipples he felt a fresh gush of slick pour out of him, making Cas growl approvingly.

“You smell so delectable, Omega.” Cas switched to lick Dean’s other nipple and Dean bucked up, scraping his hard dick against Cas’ still clothed chest. “I want to do it all to you. Eat you, suck you, fuck you.”

“Start…” Dean gasped when Cas kissed his way down Dean’s stomach. “Start with fucking.”

“I will start where I please.”

Dean could only moan brokenly because Cas’ tone, and the fact that he opposed Dean’s words, meant that he hadn’t fallen completely under the siren spell. He was still himself and they _could_ work this out.

He threw his head back, wailing in pure pleasure when he felt Cas wrap his lips around his dick. The heat and the suction were almost enough to do him in again and with anyone else he would be embarrassed about his lack of stamina but with Cas it felt wonderful. Especially since the Alpha seemed to enjoy it immensely.

When Dean looked down he saw Cas opening his slacks and digging out his fat Alpha cock, fisting it harshly. Dean’s legs trembled with the need that filled him. Cas’ cock looked huge and at the base Dean could see the Alpha knot already forming and he cried out with the need to get that inside him.

Babbling incoherently he reached for his Alpha and Cas apparently took pity on him because he released Dean’s dick only to climb on top of him, positioning his cock against Dean’s open and waiting hole.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas whispered and Dean couldn’t think with Cas’ adoring scent wrapping around him. “Not because of some spell but because you are my true mate.” He leaned down, wrapping Dean in his strong arms even as his cock breached Dean, stretching him wide. “You bite me when you are ready, Omega.”

Dean was already chewing on the skin of Cas’ neck, making it ruddy as he looked for the perfect spot to put his bite. It was there, it was close, he nosed along the column of Cas’ taut neck just as the Alpha started thrusting inside him. Short, powerful thrusts to quickly take them to the peak. Dean whined and bit down on Cas’ neck, not hard enough to break the skin but just testing the waters.

Cas growled and thrust harder, his knot swollen and perfect against Dean’s stretched rim but held back and Dean knew what he was waiting for. Once Cas forced his knot inside and tied them off he would come, would fill his Omega mate up and lock it inside. And apparently he didn’t want that without Dean coming first. But Dean couldn’t come until he had found that perfect spot.

“Cas.” He whined and Cas almost whined back, poor Alpha overcome with the need to release.

Then Dean ducked under Cas’ chin and came up on the other side and oh yes, there it was. He gave a little growl himself, triumphant and adoring, and then he sank his short Omega fangs into Cas’ neck, giving him the bite that would tie Cas to him.

The air around them positively exploded with their combined scents as the bite made Cas pop his knot and come and that in turn triggered Dean’s second orgasm. He could scent the heavy smell of his siren pheromones around them but he could do nothing to reel it in. Not when it felt like his whole body was on fire and Cas was coming again, deep and hard.

Dean’s mouth filled with the coppery taste of Cas’ blood and he lapped at the bite as the Alpha did his best to calm down. A short squeeze of Dean’s hole around his cock made Cas come a third time and he whined for real this time, almost sounding like he was in pain and Dean nuzzled against him, making soothing sounds as his body readily accepted everything his Alpha had to offer him.

“Cas.” He sighed when Cas collapsed on top of him. “Perfect.”

“You’re perfect, Dean.” Cas mumbled in a groggy voice. “My imagination doesn’t even come close to the real deal.”

Dean grinned to himself. “You’ve imagined this?”

“Many times.” Cas rose on his hands to be able to meet Dean’s eyes even though they were still connected by his knot. In Dean’s estimation they still had a while until that would deflate enough for Cas to pull out.

“So you liked it?” Dean asked coyly because he had to ask, had to test the Alpha. He smiled when Cas nodded. “Me too. I wanna go again, right now.” He squeezed around Cas’ cock again but this time it only earned him a pained groan.

“I’m not _that_ young, give me a half hour.”

Dean felt thrilled. Cas had been hit with the biggest burst of siren pheromones that Dean thought he had ever put out and he was still able to deny Dean things. An Alpha who had fallen completely under the spell wouldn’t have been able to. He would have died trying even if what Dean had asked of him was physically impossible; would rather kill himself than disappoint the Omega.

Dean dragged Cas down into a soft kiss. “You really _are_ my true mate.”

Cas blinked at him and then swooped in for another kiss. “Yes I am and I intend to never let you leave again. Please believe me, Dean, I’ll really follow you to hell and back.”

Considering they were both covered in the other’s blood from their mating bites and Dean’s watery semen and rich slick, Dean could do nothing but believe the Alpha. Still, there was no reason not to tease a bit.

“I dunno,” Dean grinned and squeezed Cas’ waist with his legs. “You might wanna really hammer it in. I believe you mentioned something about eating me out? How about you do that and we’ll see?”

Cas’ eyes darkened with obvious lust. “Cheeky Omega.” He purred and Dean melted back against the bed when Cas leaned in to lick his mating bite. “Try and control your siren pheromones this time, though. The way you smell is almost enough to make me erect under normal circumstances but that feeling was nearly enough to throw me into early rut and I want to be able to concentrate when I’m doing something delicate like licking your delicious hole.”

So Dean’s pheromones wouldn’t turn Cas into a mindless puppet but they would reduce him to an almost rut-like state? That was certainly interesting and he grinned to himself as Cas kissed his neck sweetly, just thinking of how much fun he could have with that.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to drop a final note to Rowena before he left this life to live with his mate, thanking her for her apparent gift after all.

 

 


End file.
